


Comfort in the Framework

by Agent_Simmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daisy Johnson - Freeform, F/F, Hurt, Jemma Simmons - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Simmons/pseuds/Agent_Simmons
Summary: Jemma and Daisy had been stuck in the framework, desperately trying to escape, Daisy gets injured on a mission and as the two of them are talking, the truth about their feelings for each other comes out, though it could have been in a less awkward way, they both struggle to see the other's side of the story.





	Comfort in the Framework

Jemma paced anxiously, Daisy said they’d only be gone a short while, but that had turned into hours. She looked towards the doors of the base as they opened, running over and immediately wrapping her arms around her friend.   
“Don’t scare me like that, Daisy, I thought something had happened to you,” Jemma said, stepping back and watching May and Ward follow her in. “how did the mission go… did you find the back door?” she asked, though judging by Daisy’s defeated expression they didn’t have much luck.  
“Radcliffe’s information was misleading.” Daisy said plainly, wincing a bit as she walked, she thought she could hide it from Jemma but was poorly mistaken. Jemma stopped her as she tried to walk, pulling her off into a separate, more isolated room.   
“Daisy, what’s wrong.” Jemma questioned, sitting Daisy down and already bending down to examine her ankle and leg.  
“I’m unsure, Jemma, we were ambushed by a Hydra squadron,” Daisy winced as Jemma ran her hand down Daisy’s leg, “maybe it’s broken…” she mumbled. Jemma shook her head and stood back up, wrapping an arm around Daisy.  
“I need to get an x-ray of your leg and can’t do that here.” Jemma said, helping Daisy up so she could lead her to the med bay. “Or it would be better if we could get out of here…” Jemma said under her breath as they walked. Daisy looked at the scientist, frowning.   
“Jemma what if we can’t get out… what if we’re stuck here.” Daisy whispered, scared and losing faith. Jemma saw the color fade a bit from Daisy’s eyes and knew she was losing her. She tightened her grip around her waist, they had barely made it out of the room, and Jemma stopped in her tracks turning towards Daisy more.  
“Daisy, please don’t lose faith. Please, I need you to get through this.” Jemma said sincerely Daisy could see it in her eyes, but she also saw something else, something that made her question everything. What if things with Fitz did start going south, maybe there was a chance for them. Daisy found herself leaning her head forward and placing her lips gently against Jemma’s softer ones. For a moment, there was a spark, like Jemma felt it too, then the rest of the world crashed down and ruined it. Jemma quickly pulled back, letting go of Daisy and she knew she screwed up, possibly ruined everything permanently.  
“Jemma wait-“ Daisy started, trying to explain her situation but Jemma was moving too quickly for Daisy to keep up on her injured leg.  
“Save it, Daisy.” Jemma said, though there wasn’t a lot of anger in her voice, it was more like jealousy ad regret. Jemma quickly walked too her assigned room in the base, locking the door behind her, she started pacing, unsure of what just happened.  
‘Did she really just kiss me?’ Jemma asked herself, jumping from the knock at the door,  
“Jemma please let me explain.” A very flustered Daisy said from the other side of the door. Daisy’s heart was racing, and a thousand thoughts were running through her head, sure she’d been lonely and knew Jemma was missing Fitz but she should have never done that. When Jemma didn’t answer, Daisy quaked her door, and it opened, she blocked the doorway.  
“Jemma we need to talk about this, please,” Daisy begged, grabbing her hands Jemma’s face went from a pale to a bright red quickly “I’m sorry, I- I don’t know what that was, and I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore…” her sentence was cut off by Jemma swiftly pressing another kiss against her lips, Daisy was confused, but didn’t resist. Jemma gently pushed Daisy back against the door, which was partially damaged from the quake, but still closed.  
“Daisy, I want to be more then friends… I- if we don’t make it out of here… Fitz is gone- he’s clearly in love with A.I.D.A. I need, no, want to be with you.” Jemma whispered, breathlessly. Daisy felt her breath hitch; she hadn’t considered everything that had been happening, or the consequences of this relationship, if they made it out of the Framework.   
“Jemma, we are going to make it out of here… and then…” Daisy started frowning, but Jemma kissed her again,  
“No. I don’t care about then. I care about here, and now, so shut up and kiss me already.” Jemma protested, which made Daisy smile shyly, she nodded, kissing Jemma again, now they were both committed to the kiss. Daisy quickly pulled away again though,   
“Jem my leg…” Daisy muttered, frowning, Jemma pulled Daisy over to the bed, and sitting her down,  
“Let me get a better look at it, okay?” Jemma asked, gently rolling Daisy’s pant leg up, Jemma was able to tell already it definitely wasn’t broken. “Good news, it’s only sprained.” Jemma said, standing up.   
“Okay… I assume that means bed rest,” Daisy stated, moving back further onto Jemma’s bed, but pulling Jemma closer. “But will you stay with me?” she asked, a bit flirtatiously. Jemma giggled ridiculously, blushing again, she slowly climbed onto the bed with Daisy cautiously sitting on her lap.  
“I will. Always.” Jemma said, leaning her head forward and resting her forehead on Daisy’s her blush was still bright and prominent.   
“But are you going to leave me? If things go right and we get out of here?” Daisy asked, pulling back a bit, now she was the cautious one, she didn’t want to get hurt, dealing with losing Lincoln almost killed her. Jemma frowned, furrowing her eyebrows,  
“If you mean me going back to Fitz- I don’t know… What I do know is here and now- and I want to be with you.” Jemma said, “I can’t promise anything, Daisy because I can’t figure this all out alone. But please, give me this.” Jemma practically begged, Daisy nodded, she knew what Jemma was feeling, the desire and need to be with someone. Daisy quickly pulled Jemma into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms loosely around Jemma’s waist. There wasn’t a single word spoken between the two that entire night, they just laid there holding each other in their arms, afraid if they let go they’d lose their grips on reality.   
That one night turned into many as their time in the framework went from days to weeks, and once the two got out they knew they would have a big mess on their hands, but that didn’t matter to either of them. All that had mattered was that they found comfort in each other’s arms, and used it as a way to cope.


End file.
